The present invention relates to a system and method for storing and distributing the content of packaged media. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for storing and distributing the content of packaged media over a network in a restricted manner.
Many consumers today have CD, DVD, MD or VHS packaged media. In order for consumers to access the content on their media, the consumers need to have the media immediately accessible to them. This requires that consumers wishing to enjoy their media from any place other than where the media is located must make a choice as to which media to take with them as they move about.
Alternatives to date have been for the consumer to upload the content of the media, in particular media in the CD audio format, for storage in an unsecured Internet accessible server. The consumer can then access the content through a network connection using portable devices. As a result, some copyright holders have had a problem with these alternatives since the alternatives offer the opportunity for people who do not own the media to easily access the content of the media from the server storage. For example, a consumer could purchase a CD and, using a personal computer (PC), upload the content stored on the CD into the storage of an unsecured server. This would then allow many other people who do not own the CD to use a network connection to access the content of the CD from the server storage.
There is thus a need for a system and method for allowing a user secure access to his or her personally owned packaged media from any location.